1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroluminescent display device, particularly to such a device having a touch panel function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescent (hereafter, referred to as EL) display devices using EL elements have been receiving attention as a display device substituting for a CRT or an LCD. Particularly, an organic EL display device having thin film transistors (hereafter, referred to as TFTs) as switching elements for driving the organic EL elements has been developed.
The LCD has a wide range of applications, for example, from displays for cellular phones and to those for personal digital assistants. Furthermore, a touch panel used with a finger or a pen-type pointing device has been developed.
Such technologies are described in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-175029 and 2002-214583. However, the organic EL display device has not been applied to touch panels used with the finger or the pen-type pointing device.